Diva na scenie
by Uspiona
Summary: AU po Avengers: Loki jest uwięziony po wydarzeniach, jednak postanawia użyć swoich zdolności i złożyć wizytę Tonemu. Jaki jest jego cel?
1. Chapter 1

Serio, nie wiem, ile jeszcze popełnię błędów w tej historii, ale jakoś to będzie. Wkładam w nią całą moją miłość do Lokiego ( yeee, wielka fanka, która ma na jego punkcie bzika!).

* * *

- Nie jestem divą.

Tony podskoczył i obrócił się tak szybko, że prawie poplątały mu się nogi.

-L-L-L-LO-LOKI! – wrzasnął i drżącą ręką wymierzył palcem w nordyckiego boga, który siedział na jego komodzie. Nogę założył na nogę i podparł łokieć o kolano, przyglądając mu się jednocześnie z obrażoną i rozbawioną miną.

I wtedy Tony przypomniał sobie, że stoi przed nim w samych bokserkach. Na jego twarzy zagościła głupia mina, ale szybko potrząsnął głową, by przypomnieć sobie o najważniejszym. Przybrał wojowniczą pozą i złapał za bransoletkę na nadgarstku ( teraz nosił ją non stop).

- Co ty tu robisz? Ostrzegam, w tym budynku są kamery i czujniki. Jeśli coś mi zrobisz, natychmiast się uruchomią i wezwą tutaj wszystkich z Avengers i cały oddział TARCZY, a Fury będzie na czele. Wiesz, ten przyjemniaczek z opaską na jednym oku.

Loki westchnął i zeskoczył z mebla.

- A czy zrobiłem coś do tej pory? – spytał, przewracając oczami. – Nie przyszedłem tu, by walczyć, to chyba logiczne… Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Poza tym mam areszt, więc wolałbym, by nikt nie wiedział, ze tu jestem, więc zakazuje ci, człowieku, wzywać kogokolwiek. Nie życzę sobie tego.

- „Nie życzysz sobie…" – Tony powtórzył powoli z osłupiają miną, po czym wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. – Zakazuje… Nie życzy… Dobre sobie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tutaj- na Ziemi- twoje życzenia nie są rozkazem, a wręcz przeciwnie… Mamy je daleko w dupie. A teraz mów, dlaczego tu jesteś, byśmy mogli skończyć tę głupią wymianę zdań i bym mógł wezwać kogoś, by z powrotem zabrał cię na tę- HEJ! Co ty wyprawiasz?

Loki pojawił się tuż przed Tonym.

-Co się tak oburzasz, Stark? Przecież przegrałem, nie? – skrzywił się mocno i kontynuował, przyłożywszy dłonie do bioder: Jeśli koniecznie chcesz znać powód mojego przebycia, to jestem tu, bo się nudziłem. W zamknięciu i pod kluczem, gdy za drzwiami do twojego pokoju stoi zgraja strażników i w każdej chwili może wpaść twój… Thor, bez możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek interesującego… dla kogoś takiego jak ja, to dość nużąca kara. No i w międzyczasie dowiedziałem się, że nazwałeś mnie divą. Sprawdziłem, kto to taki. I wszem, i wobec ogłaszam, ze nie jestem divą! I nie życzę sobie, byś ponownie mnie tak nazywał i tak wyśmiewał, Stark.

Tony, który wpatrywał się w niego z zmrużonymi oczami, jedną brwią podniesioną do góry i drugą obniżoną a także z otwartymi ustami, niedowierzając w to, co słyszy, obudził się w końcu z odrętwienia.

- Ty kpisz. Nic ci nie zrobili, poza zamknięciem w pokoju?

- I zanudzaniem na śmierć?

- To żadna kara.

- To może się zamienimy i sam zobaczysz, jakie to przyjemne. Poza tym nie skomentowałeś mojego-

-Ach, tak! Nie zmusisz mnie, bym cię tak nie nazywał. Jesteś divą, więc mam prawo cię tak nazywać. – Wzruszył ramionami, ale ciągle trzymał palec na przycisku.

Loki wydął usta i spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Doprawdy, wy ludzie jesteście bezczelni. Jestem bogiem, Stark. Należy mi się szacunek. Powi-

- Jestem ateistą. Poza tym straciłeś nasz szacunek, gdy nas zaatakowałeś – spojrzał na niego i pochylił głowę. -Właściwie dlaczego ja z tobą gadam?

- Bo jestem twoim gościem? – Loki uśmiechnął się do niego w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

- Chciałbyś-

- No i ostatnio nie przyjąłem od ciebie drinka. Teraz chętnie to nadrobię – rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając barku.

-Tu nie mam barku. Jesteśmy w sypial- Tony zaczął wyjaśniać, ale, gdy dostrzegł, co robi, pacnął się dłonią w czoło.

Spojrzał na Lokiego spoza palców i zauważył coś, czego do tej pory nie dostrzegł. Brunet był chudszy i miał krótsze włosy. Ciągle nosił dziwne stroje, ale nie były one tak dostojne jak poprzednie. Jego oczy były zielone i kryło się w nich trochę inne szaleństwo.

Loki, który ciągle rozglądał się po pokoju, zwrócił uwagę na obserwującego do człowieka.

- Czemu się na mnie patrzysz? – spytał zirytowany.

- A co? Tego tez mi zakazujesz?

Loki był zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Skąd. Możesz podziwiać moją wyższość, człowieku.

Tony ponownie pacnął się w czoło i przejechał dłonią przez całą twarz.

- Dlaczego akurat ja? – jęknął. – I co ja mam teraz zrobić?! – Znowu na niego spojrzał i coś sobie uświadomił. – I jak ty się w ogóle tutaj dostałeś!?

-Ha! Dopiero teraz? Zadziwiające. A podobno jesteś taki inteligentny. – Loki cofnął się trochę i spojrzał na niego z wyższością. – Mam swoje sposoby, by robić to i owo.

- Ts. Więc dlaczego nie uciekniesz?

- Bo nie mogę.

- Bez sensu. – Tony skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, zapominając o bransoletce i skupiając się na nowej, ciekawej rzeczy i problemie. – I brak w tym logiki. Skoro mogłeś zjawić się tutaj, to i powinieneś móc uciec.

Loki westchnął.

- Są rzeczy, których nie jest-

- Tylko mi nie mów, że jestem za głupi, by to zrozumieć, bo tym razem ty rozbijesz okno swoją twarzą, a potem spotkasz się z grupą agentów, którzy wiedzą, co robić z takimi przyjemniaczkami jak ty.

- Jesteś bezczelny, Stark. Ale dobrze, skoro moje wyjaśnienia, mogą się przyczynić do tego, że nie będziesz robić zamieszania… Nie mogę uciec, bo Odyn nałożył na mnie pieczęć, która teoretycznie trzyma mnie w Asagrdzie. Jednak ja mogę zdjąć tę pieczęć, ale tylko na jakiś czas, no i, dla twojej ciekawości, używam pewnego rodzaju magii, który umożliwia mi poruszanie się między i w innych wymiarach bez zbędnych kompilacji-

- Masz na myśli informowania o tym innych, tak? Tatusia, braciszka i-

Loki zjeżył się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Tak, właśnie takich – syknął, ale po chwili wziął kilka głębszych oddech, by się uspokoić. – Jednak mogę to uczynić tylko , gdy mam wystarczająco energii. A w tym mam debet. – Rozkojarzony potarł policzek dłonią i spojrzał na niego. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile musiałem oszczędzać, by się tutaj dostać i móc pobyć chwilę.

Tony zamrugał szybko.

- Co? Założyli na ciebie też coś, przez co nie możesz używać magii w taki sposób, w jaki to nam pokazałeś?

-Tak. – Loki odpowiedział prosto, ale jego biała skóra przybrała delikatny różowy odcień – oznaka zawstydzenia.

-Więc dlaczego tu jesteś, do cholery? Po co to zrobiłeś? By powiedzieć mi, że nie jesteś divą? – Tony zakpił. – Coś mi tu śmierdzi, Loki. Na pewno coś knujesz. Umówiłeś się z kim-

-Stark, twoja paranoja jest wprost śmieszna. Chyba mówiłem, dlaczego tu jestem, czyż nie? Nudziło mi się i uznałem, że… porozmawianie z kimś ciekawym byłoby odświeżającym przeżyciem. Nawet z _człowiekiem_. A że agent Barton wyjawił mi, że jesteś uważany za inteligentnego i już ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, to pomyślałem: a co mi tam? Wolałem zrezygnować i się zabawić, niż siedzieć i patrzeć cały czas przez okno. Nie rozmawiałem z nikim sensownym od ponad trzech miesięcy. Wiem, ze robią to specjalnie, by mnie złamać. To część kary… ale mi się nudzi!

Tony patrzył na Lokiego, który wyglądał jak nadąsane dziecko. Nie wydawało się, by kłamał, ale… Ale w końcu był bogiem kłamstwa, więc nigdy nie wiadomo. Opuścił trochę gardę ( jeszcze bardziej) i przysiadł na łóżku. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, bo nie wiedział, co począć. Po chwili schylił się i sięgnął pod łóżko. Wyjął stamtąd butelkę whisky, a Loki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Odkręcił zakrętkę i łyknął trochę prosto z gwintu.

- Kolejna plotka potwierdzona. – Loki zauważył, ale nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.

- Cóż, każdy jakoś radzi sobie ze stresem. To jest mój pomysł.

- Intrygujący, nie powiem i taki _ludzki_.

- A co? Według ciebie powinienem założyć strój Iron Man'a i spróbować zniszczyć jakąś planetę? Najlepiej taką, którą lubi ktoś, na kogo jestem wkurzony?

Loki zaśmiał się i znowu pojawił tuż przed nim.

-Brzmi znajomo. Czyżbyś coś sugerował? I dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz? Myślałem, że zrobisz tak, jak mówiłeś, czyli naślesz na mnie swoich ziomków albo TARCZĘ, albo sam się mną zajmiesz.

- A co? Chciałbyś tego? Teraz wykazujesz jeszcze cechy masochisty?

- Nie, ja po prostu – jego brwi zbiegły się i spojrzał przed siebie, w przestrzeń. – Niech to!

Pyknęło i w miejscu, gdzie stał Loki, pojawił się zielony dym.

-Aha. – Tony skwitował i napił się znowu. Kiedy odjął butelkę od ust, do jego pokoju weszła Pepper.

Zlustrowała szybko, co się dzieje. Jej usta wygięły się w grymasie.

- Och! Widzę, że przeszkadzam. – powiedziała naburmuszona i, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszła, zanim cokolwiek powiedział.

Zanurzył palce we włosy i się położył.

- Dlaczego ostatnio wszystko jest takie skomplikowane… Loki, ty…


	2. Chapter 2

Od spotkania z Lokim minął miesiąc, a w życiu Tonego nic się nie układało. Tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

Z Iron Manem nic nie postępowało do przodu, a to co wymyślił, szybko się psuło lub całkiem nie wychodziło. Mimo tego nie poddawał się i dalej denerwował się nad nowymi projektami. Na dodatek jego związek z Pepper… Postanowili zrobić sobie „przerwę", bo ostatnio ciągle się sprzeczali i to dosłownie o wszystko. Dręczyły go koszmary i ciężar obowiązków, więc zaniedbał parę rzeczy, co odbiło się na ich stosunkach. Pepper była sumienna i chciała, by jej się zwierzał. On jednak tego nie potrafił. Działał w stylu: najpierw zrób, potem nie myśl i zrób więcej. W takim wypadku uznali postanowieniem Pepper, że na razie dadzą sobie trochę przestrzeni… Choć w rzeczywistości miało tak zostać, aż Tony nie zmieni stosunku do niej i ich związku, przynajmniej odrobinę. A przez te wszystkie kłopoty kompletnie zapomniał o wizycie Lokiego i nikogo o tym nie poinformował. Zresztą ten nic nie zrobił, prawda? Zachowywał się pasywnie, nie atakował go... Nie czuł od niego zagrożenia... Wiedział, że powinien komuś o tym powiedzieć, ale... jak od tamtego momentu nic się nie stało, nie pojawił się żadne nowy złoczyńca a ludzie cieszyli się z chwili spokoju i ciszy. Jednak Tony dobrze wiedział, że taka cisza nigdy nie zwiastuje nic dobrego. To ten moment przed burzą - myślał i jeszcze bardziej pogrążał się w myślach i samo-destrukcji.

Tak więc wielki dziedzic Anthony Stark nie wiedząc jak naprawić otaczający go świat, uciekł od problemu i zakopał się w pracy... i imprezach. W towarzystwie i dla mediów stwarzał pozory, że czuję się jak najlepiej, że wszystko jest okay. Nikt nie wiedział o jego dylematach i troskach. Był playboy'em i miliarderem jakim świat go poznał i polubił.

Tego wieczoru po raz kolejny pochylił się nad hełmem, do którego chciał wprowadzić modyfikacje, kiedy przez przypadek Dummy opuścił klucz francuski na mini chip, który miał wmontować. Usiadł prosto i spojrzał na robota. Nerw w policzku lekko mu drgał, ale po chwili rzucił trzymane przez siebie narzędzia i ,jęknąwszy, przejechał dłonią przez twarz.

- Dummy, kiedyś wykończysz mnie nerwowo… Happy! –lekko poirytowany poderwał się, złapał za marynarkę i przez urządzenie na nadgarstku, które niedawno zaprojektował, skontaktował się ze swoim szoferem.

- Tak jest? - odparł ten po chwili.

- Masz czas, by zabrać mnie do klubu na 9?

- ... Jest pan pewien?

- Tak, jestem. Bądź gotowy za 10 minut.

Skierował się do windy, gdzie usłyszał tupanie obcasów o podłogę, tuż za sobą.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

- Widzisz, Pepper… - zaczął się odwracać z typowym dla siebie uśmiechem, który pod wpływem jej miny zmienił się w pół grymas. –Pomyślałem, że może gdzieś wyjdę, przewietrzę umysł i takie tam.

- Przez „takie tam" masz na myśli upicie się?

- Nie wykluczam możliwości, że kogoś spotkam, i wtedy... umilimy sobie spotkanie paroma łykami. – zadziorny i łobuzerski błysk nie znikał mu z oczu, kiedy lekceważąco zamachnął się ręką. Idealna maska jest bardzo trwała i trudno jej się pozbyć.

Pepper westchnęła i skrzyżowała ręce pod piersiami.

- Wpadłam tylko, by przynieść ci dokumenty. Położyłam je na biurku. Wypełnij wszystko do piątku. _Miłego wieczoru_. – złapała za uchwyt teczki, którą wcześniej odstawiła na podłogę i odwróciwszy się, ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Miłego wieczoru, Pepper! – krzyknął za nią i tęsknym wzrokiem odprowadził ją do drzwi.

Pokręcił głową i szybkim krokiem ruszył na parking. Happy już na niego czekał, więc wsiadł na tył samochodu i kazał się zawieźć do swojego ulubionego klubu. Czarną szybą oddzielił się od niego i wygodnie rozsiadł się na fotelu, westchnąwszy ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Stark! Witaj ponownie – na dźwięk głębokiego głosu podskoczył i uderzył się głową o dach.

- Au! – pocierając obolałe miejsce, wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w… Lokiego, który rozsiadł się po drugiej stronie siedzenia. Jego oczy cały czas były w ruchu: jak nie patrzył na niego, to rozglądał się szybko dookoła.

- Co-ty-tu-robisz?! – wysyczał przez zęby i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Ponownie!

Parę miesięcy temu zachowywałby się przy nim, jak przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu. Zachowałby udawany spokój i ukryłby wszelkie emocje.

- Nie cieszysz się z moich odwiedzin? – jeden z kącików jego ust poleciał lekko ku górze, a w oczach na sekundę pojawił się dawny blask.

- A niby z czego tu się cieszyć? – mruknął, trochę bardziej spokojnie. – Masz nowe hobby? Śledzenie mnie?

- Skąd. Ale kto wie, czy mówię prawdę? Czyż nie? – Wyjrzał za okno. – Gdzie się wybierasz?

Tony wpatrzył się w Lokiego, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.

-Nikt cię tam nie pilnuje, czy co?

- Ależ, oczywiście, pilnują mnie, ale jestem sprytniejszy. A fakt, że przybyłem teraz do ciebie, nie był świadomy. Właściwie to chciałem wybrać się gdzieś indziej, ale…

Loki urwał, bo w czasie, kiedy mówił, Tony, który jeszcze sekundę wcześniej wciąż się tępo na niego patrzył, wyjął nagle telefon i zaczął coś klikać.

-Co robisz?

Tony nie odpowiedział, tylko poklikał jeszcze parę razy, po czym znowu na niego spojrzał.

-Co zrobiłeś, człowieku? – Loki przymrużył oczy i usiadł prosto.

-Och, no wiesz. Takie tam _ludzkie_ sprawy, metody na gości twojego pokroju… Ustawiłem parę zabezpieczeń… Mało ciekawe rzeczy. A teraz… Kiedy już odzyskałem równowagę, ty odpowiesz mi na parę pytań.

Loki prychnął.

- Może zapomniałeś moje poprzednie słowa, które wypowiedziałem przy mojej ostatniej wizycie, Stark, ale jestem bogiem i-

-Ble, ble, i tak dalej. Za to ja wiem, że ty doskonale pamiętasz, co ja wtedy powiedziałem. W końcu nie masz zbyt wiele do robienia. Nudzisz się podobno, czyż nie? A teraz – Tony wyciągnął się i szybko chwycił Lokiego za nadgarstek, który uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco.

-Doprawdy, Stark, to nawet-

- Może darujemy sobie ten sarkazm i od razu powiesz ci, co planujesz i po co się tu pojawiasz, bo inaczej – skinął głową na telefon, który na bok - do Tarczy i wszystkich z Avengers, w tym i do twojego brata – Loki skrzywił się na tą uwagę – za 4 minuty dotrze wiadomość, że jesteś na Ziemi i potrafisz uciec z wymyślnego więzienia swojego tatusia.

Loki warknął, słysząc ostatnie słowa i wyrwał nadgarstek z dłoni Tonego.

- A co jeśli po prostu zniszczę to twoje urządzenie? – pochylił się w jego stronę.

- Wiadomość i tak dotrze przez Jarvis.

Loki pokręcił oczami, rozczarowany przewidywalnością czynów Tonego, i powrócił na swoje miejsce.

- Doskonale. Jak sobie życzysz, odpowiem na twoje pytania, choć niechętnie.

- Radzę nie kłamać.

- A skąd będziesz wiedział, że kłamię lub nie? Chyba zrobiłeś jakieś tam badania i wiesz, czego jestem bogiem.

- Wiem, dlatego cię ostrzegam. Nie będę tolerował rozkapryszonego zachowania jak twoja rodzinka.

Loki łypnął na niego złowieszczo, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w wyrazie irytacji i …bólu?

- _Nie mam rodziny_. – jego głos był jak lód, mroził kości i powodował gęsią skórkę. - A jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, po co wróciłem znowu na Ziemię

- Daruj sobie śpiewkę o tym, że Ci się nudzi i powiedz coś nowego. - Tony przerwał mu, a Loki zamilkł na chwilę, po czym z jego gardła wyrwał się dźwięk, jakby się dławił.

– Nie ma innego miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się udać. Tylko dlatego. - powiedział dziwnym, zaciśniętym głosem.

- W całym wszechświecie?

Tony zmrużył oczy. Siedział sztywno, gotowy na każdy ruch boga kłamstwa, który jedynie zwrócił ku niemu swoją głowę i patrzył się mu w oczy, jakby czegoś oczekiwał, a także jakby Tony nie był czegoś świadomy.

- W całym wszechświecie. – powtórzył powoli z uśmiechem, w którym nie było ani krzty wesołości.

Zapadła cisza, a Loki odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za okno. Tony widział jego oblicze odbite na szkle. Zastanawiał się nad całą sytuacją. Powiedział mu, że zrobił badania, ale fakt był taki, że tylko wpisał w wyszukiwarce jego imię, przeczytał pierwszą linijkę pierwszej strony, która wyskoczyła i dowiedziawszy się, że jej bogiem kłamstwa , ognia i oszustw, nasycił swoją ciekawość. Było to podczas całej afery z Tesseractem i nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, a później jakoś zapomniał o tym w wirze powojennego i domowego szału. Thor tez coś wspominał, ale zawsze były dwie strony medalu, czyż nie? Westchnął, opierając głowę o nagłówek. Podniósł rękę wysoko i poklikał w urządzeniu.

- Przybyłeś tutaj… specjalnie do mnie,prawda?

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, ale wyczuł ruch obok siebie, więc kontynuował:

- Mam rację, dlatego nic nie mówisz, co? Czy ty w ogóle, chociaż raz w życiu, otworzyłeś się przed kim? Byłeś naprawdę sobą?

- A ty?

Tony szarpnął głową, ale siedział już sam. W piersi poczuł ciężar, a jego umysł w kółko powtarzał „ A ty?", aż poczuł, że nie może przełknąć normalnie śliny.

Smutny ton otępił go, wyprał ze świadomości i pozostawił samego.

Happy zatrzymał się, ale on nawet tego nie poczuł. Kierowca musiał otworzył drzwi z tyłu i go szturchnąć, by oprzytomniał. Zamrugał szybko oczami, ale nie wysiadł.

- Czy coś się stało?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył się na swoje dłonie.

-Hej, wszyst-

-Tak, Happy, w porządku, ale myślę, że dziś daruję sobie imprezę. Wybacz, że na darmo się przejechaliśmy, ale wolałbym wrócić do wieży.

Zdezorientowany mężczyzna chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, bo zmartwiło go takie zachowanie szefa, ale widząc, że ten odwraca głowę i wyraźnie nie chce rozmawiać, kiwnął głową i wrócił za kierownicę.

Tony, będąc znów sam i przytomny, zacisnął pięści, wbijając sobie paznokcie w skórę. Świadomość, że musiał przyznać rację Lokiemu, zżerała go, powodowała wściekłość. Przeklęty bóg śmiał naruszyć, zadrapać jego idealną zbroję. Podczas drogi postanowił, że tej nocy w jego pracowni będzie pobrzmiewać najcięższy rock i dźwięk tłuczonych przedmiotów.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony rzucił szybkie pożegnanie i jeszcze jedne przeprosiny w stronę kierowcy, zanim prędko pomaszerował do wnętrza swojego domu. Wmaszerował prosto do windy, kliknął guzik z numerem -2 i zamykając oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu. Odetchnął głęboko, odliczając w myślach do 10. Nie lubił takich głupot, ale chyba nastały czasy, że musiał parę z nich wypróbować. Kiedy już trochę przyhamował wzbierające w nim rozgoryczenie i złość i chciał odezwać się do Jarvis, usłyszał lekki szum materiału a następnie głos:

- Czyli wielki Iron Man nie jest wcale taki… nienaruszalny.

Tony drgnął lekko, ale nie otworzył oczu.

-Dobrze się bawisz, Loki?

-… Nie, wcale mnie to nie bawi. Powinno, ale jakoś… nie mogę się zdobyć na to, by…

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Lokiego, który opierał się o ścianę w drugim kącie windy i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Jego ręce luźno opadały po bokach ciała, a twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

Tony wywrócił oczami i palcami przejechał między włosami. Winda się zatrzymała, drzwi otworzyły, a oni stali nieruchomo.

- By co? Albo nie! Wiesz co, Loki? Mam dość tych podchodów. Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co ci chodzi? Czego ty, do cholery, ode mnie chcesz? Jeśli to twój sposób, by mi zatruć życie jeszcze bardziej, to naprawdę cię ostrzegam, że oddam ze zdojoną silą.

Loki obrócił do niego głowę.

- Hm, tak łatwo was, ludzi, sprowokować, nawet tych nadzwyczaj bystrych…- mruknął cicho, a jego wzrok skierował się na światło w piersi Tonego.- Nie widzicie zbyt odlegle…

Atmosfera momentalnie zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Tony znieruchomiał, ale w myślach szykował się do walki. Zaś Loki wyglądał, jakby zapomniał o tym, gdzie jest lub z kim i tylko stał, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem ciągle w to samo miejsce –reaktor łukowy. Wtedy Tony zobaczył coś, czego w samochodzie nie dostrzegł– mitologiczny bóg wyglądał kiepsko: był chudszy i dziwnie blady, oczy – zielone, co wciąż go intrygowało- błyszczały nienormalnie, ręce drżały prawie niezauważalnie.

- Jakaś ludzka technologia oparła się _takiej_ mocy. Niedocenienie twoich sekretów- jeden mój błąd, a pociągnęł za sobą inne, jak lawina. I pomyśleć, że to był też pierwszy krok do mojej śmierci.– prychnął, po czym, ciągle jakiś nieobecny, oparł się całymi plecami o ścianę, patrząc w sufit.

-… Do śmierci? Odyn wydał na ciebie karę śmierci?

Loki zamrugał, nie opuszczając głowy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał się obudzić. Bezskutecznie.

- Odyn? Ha! Nie… Odyn wraz z Asgardczykami, choć uważają mnie za wielką porażkę ich idealnego systemu rodzicielsko –społecznego, nie chcą mnie zabić. Wolą mnie torturować przez więzienie, bo wierzą, że ciągle _gdzieś_…_ głęboko_ tli się w mojej duszy światełko dobroci i pewnego dnia okażę prawdziwą skruchę. – Zaśmiał ochryple, a Tony rozluźnił ramiona i pozwolił ramionom opaść powoli. Czuł się tak, jak gdyby patrzył na człowieka niespełna rozumu, ale w innym sposób niż przedtem. - To coś… to coś znaczenie gorszego… potężniejszego chce mojej krwi.

Loki zacisnął pięści. Profil twarzy, który widział Tony, wyrażał przerażenie, ale zaraz zniknął, gdy zamrugał parę razy. Otworzył delikatnie usta a jego oczy stały się bardziej jasne, obecne. Tony zareagował szybko, chwycił go za nadgarstek i przysunął się do niego, po czym powiedział szybko:

- Loki, tym razem powiedz mi prawdę i nie uciekaj! O czym mówiłeś? Czym jest to _coś_, co cię tak prze-

- Puszczaj mnie – Loki syknął. Wyszarpnął swoją rękę i zatoczył się do tyłu, uderzając o drzwi, po czym przez utratę równowagi upadał do tyłu na tyłek. Z jego warg uciekło ciche: ych!

- Cholera, Loki, sam do mnie przychodzisz! – Tony znowu go złapał i pociągnął do góry. – Musisz mieć w tym cel! Jaki?! Powiedz mi, czego chcesz lub skończ tę gierkę! Nie wydałem cię, choć powinienem, ale, na Boga, zrobię to, jeśli w końcu mi nie powiesz, o co chodzi!

- Prze-przestań mną sza-szarpać, durny czło-wieku!

Tony zamrugał i puścił ramiona Lokiego. Nawet nie pamiętał momentu, kiedy to zrobił. Jego niedawny wróg cofnął się i patrzył się na niego spod opuszczonej głowy.

- Doprawy, Stark, to było potrzebne? – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała ironia, którą zabarwiło sztuczne rozbawienie.

Tony zacisnął pięści i szczęki.

-Mów.

Cisza.

-Dobra, nie mów! Proszę bardzo! – Tony wzruszył niby obojętnie ramionami i przeszedł szybko obok boga, a mijając go, nawet na niego nie zerknął.

- Mówiłem ci, po co do ciebie przyszedłem. – Loki odpowiedział, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Tony zignorował go. Usiadł przy stole, gdzie wcześniej pracował i chwycił za parę narzędzi.

- Naprawdę chcesz się bawić w coś takiego, Stark? Ile ty masz lat? Pięć?

- Możliwe, choć wolę uważać, że trochę więcej. Rozumiesz… dziewczyny i te sprawy.- Tony mruknął, nadal na niego nie patrząc, tylko zajmując się patrzeniem na coś przez szkiełko powiększające. Loki milczał chwilę, więc zaczął podejrzewać, że ten znowu zniknął. Jednak tak się nie stało, bo za moment odezwał się poirytowany głos:

- Czemu tak bardzo drążysz temat, Stark? Przecież tylko rozmawiamy. Zjawiam się czasem i znikam. Nic ci nie robię, prawda? Jakbym chciał coś zrobić, już dawno miałbym wiele okazji. Poza tym, co cię obchodzi mój los?

Tony odłożył popsuty mini chip i odwrócił się do niego na krześle. Był zmęczony, tak bardzo zmęczony tym wszystkim.

- Nie obchodził mnie twój los, dopóki mówiłeś o areszcie i nudzie, dopóki byłeś złośliwy, tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy się tu pojawiłeś - wtedy w moim pokoju… Byłeś _prawie _taki sam jak w dniu bitwy, _inny_, ale jednak nadal było w tobie coś z prawdziwego boga kłamstw, złośliwych sztuczek i nie wyglądałeś tak żałośnie. – Loki skrzywił się, ale Tony kontynuował: Wcześniej mnie irytowałeś i miałem gdzieś, co robi Thor i reszta twojej _fascynującej _rasy, dopóki nie wspomniałeś o własnej śmierci. Nie byłem pewny, co kombinujesz i nadal tego nie wiem, ale widząc twój _strach_… Cóż, skoro ktoś, kto zaplanował wojnę z Ziemią i przysłał tutaj armię kosmitów, nie potrafi ukryć, że się czegoś boi… - Tony posłał mu minę pt.: sam rozumiesz.

Loki zaciskał szczęki, stojąc bez ruchu. Zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce w nerwowym triku. Patrzył się na Tonego tak, jakby chciał wymusić na nim cofnięcie słów, ale długo nie wytrzymał, bo zaraz odwrócił wzrok od nieustępliwego spojrzenie Tonego.

- I co chcesz z tym faktem zrobić?- spytał w końcu, a raczej wypluł z siebie i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Zabrał jakąś rzecz ze stołu i ścisnął ją w dłoni, aż zbielały ku kostki. – Polecisz do Thora?

- Jeśli będę musiał. Jeśli nie zaczniesz być konkretny w swoich poczynaniach ze mną. Niech ta imprezka szalonego boga na odwyku się skończy, to może cię nie wydam.

- Dlaczego?

- Widzę, że chcesz się pobawić w pytania i odpowiedzi….? – Loki spojrzał na niego, jak na głupka. – Uczciwa dyskusja. Ja odpowiadam na jedno twoje pytanie, ty na moje. Tylko szczerze. Chociaż raz w życiu.

- Na pewno jesteś gotów być szczerym, Stark? – Loki posłał mu chłodny i ironiczny uśmiech.

- Martw się o siebie, Loki. – Tony zaakcentował jego imię wyraźnie, a bóg zmrużył oczy. Przechylił się i otworzył szafkę w obudowie blatu. Wyjął z niej butelkę szkockiej i pomachał nią lekko, by płyn zabulgotał. – I jak, chcesz w końcu tego drinka?

- Chcesz mnie upić? – zaśmiał się ochryple.

- Wkurzający nawyk – te twoje ciągle pytania. – Tony wyjął jeszcze dwie szklanki i obie napełnił. Swoją wypróżnił prawie natychmiast.

-Naprawdę? – Loki podszedł do niego i łyknął trochę płynu. Nie wywarł na nim mocnego wrażenie, bo przymknął tylko trochę powieki. – Ale zgoda. To odpowiedz na moje pytanie: czemu mnie nie wydałeś?

Tony bawił się szklanką, jeździł palcem po jej krawędzi, ale czujnie obserwował każdy krok jego _gościa_.

- Najpierw zapomniałem, potem stwierdziłem, że przecież nic się nie stało, a dziś… Zaskoczyłeś mnie wyznaniem, a później wytrąciłeś z równowagi, no i zanim zdążyłem otrzeźwieć , znowu się pojawiłeś. A tutaj nic mi nie grozi…– Łykną trochę i widząc, że Loki otwiera usta, kontynuował. – O nie. Moja kolej na pytanie. Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego… - Tony nie chciał wyskakiwać od razu z drażliwym tematem, bo rozważał możliwość, że Loki się zdenerwuje i zniknie, choć z drugiej strony mógł zniknąć w każdym momencie, więc musiał się też streszczać. – Powiedziałeś, że nigdzie więcej nie możesz się udać we wszechświecie, więc zakładam, że masz do wyboru tylko Ziemię… Dlaczego?

Ku jego zdumieniu Loki wywrócił oczami.

- Niezły cel, Stark. – Westchnął głęboko i napił się dużo, po czym zaczął wpatrywać się w płyn w szklance. – Odpowiedź jest krótka: Thanos albo jak wolisz, Tanatos.

Zapanowała cisza, a Tony przerwał ją, wykrzywiając śmiesznie wargi i mówiąc:

- Wybacz, że psuję napięcie, ale… co to za jeden? Jakiś wasz… Voldemort, czy co?

- Moja kolej na pytanie. – Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie.- W jaki sposób to coś w twojej piersi uchroniło cię przede mną?

Tony drgnął i wyprostował się. Jego oczy pociemniały i wpatrywały się uważnie w Lokiego.

-Nie wiem. Może twoja broń działa tylko za coś żywego.

- Może. – mruknął i znowu popatrzył się wprost na reaktor łukowy.

-To trochę niekomfortowe, więc przestań. A teraz… Jak twoje losy splotły się z Tanatosem, że tak się go obawiasz?

- To dłuższa historia, a ja- Spojrzał w dal, Tony zamrugał, a w następnej chwili już był sam. Potarł grzbiet nosa i dokończył drinka. Odchylił się na siedzeniu i przymknął oczy na moment. Potrzebował chwili umysłowego odpoczynku, bo czuł, że już niedługo pojawi się burza.


End file.
